Matou Family Crusade
by percy0619
Summary: Shinji enlists the help of Rider and Sakura in a new scheme in taking out their rivals using unconventional methods. The Matou trio begin begin their campaign against Shirou, Saber, Rin, Archer, Caster, Illya and Berserker. While Kotomine, Lancer, and Gilgamesh watch from the shadows waiting to strike.


The Matou Family's Crusade.

Part 1

"Shinji," you useless cuck!" Shouted Rider as she burst down the door. "Are you trying to sexually abuse your sister again?" Happening upon the scene she sees Shinji standing over Sakura who is tied up and gagged in his bed.  
"Oh no, dear Rider," Shinji smirked. "I won't be the one fucking my dear sister. You will."  
"What the fuck?" Exclaimed Rider.  
"I'm tired of being the one who molests my sister. I thought it would be more fun if you were to do the honor." Shinji sat down in a chair in the corner, and started rubbing his crotch. "Please, don't disappoint me, Rider."  
"Well, I guess that's better than usually." Rider pulled the gag out of Sakura's mouth. "I promise I'll be gentle." Rider leaned in for a kiss.  
Rider took her clothes off and slowly reached her hand up Sakura's skirt. She rubbed her gently. Shinji pulled out his cock and started jerking furiously. Rider climbed on-top of Sakura and pressed her genitals against Sakura and they scissored. Shinji moaned loudly and came.  
"Oh my god, that was so great! I wish I would have used a camera, so I could re-watch for future fap sessions." Shinji pulled his pants up and gave Rider a slap on the ass.  
"Thank you master. You are too kind." Smiled Rider.  
As Shinji left the room, Sakura whispered into Riders' ear, "You are way better than big brother." Sakura gave a wink, and both girls giggled in pleasure.

Part 2

Shinji had summoned both Rider and Sakura into a dark lit room in the Matou manor. Both were worried about what sexually perversions he would unleash on them next.  
"Oh boy!" exclaimed Shinji. "Watching the two of you go at it just sparked a deluge of creativity in my mind. A devious plan to get back at both Shirou and Rin." Shinji rubbed his palms greasily.  
Frightened Rider asked, "What did you have in mind?"  
"Well, what if what you did to each other we did to everyone else?" Shinji danced gayly with excitement. "I'll start with that smug bastard Shirou. He thinks he's so much better than me with his saber class servant. She thinks of herself as a king. Ha ha! We'll teach her highness a few new tricks."

Later, The Matou siblings and Rider stalked Shirou and Saber outside the Emiya estate. "Okay, here's the plan." Shinji instructed, "First, Sakura will use her female charms to seduce Shirou, and lead him away. I forbid you fuck him. As my arch nemesis I will not allow him to have his way with you. Hand holding or kissing should be fine." Shinji pointed to Rider, "As for you, once Saber is alone, I want you to use your chains to tie her up, so that the real fun may begin."  
"Understood," Sakura and Rider saluted.  
Sakura skipped up to the front door, and rang the door bell. Saber was the one to answer. "Ah, the Matou girl!" Saber pulled out Excaliber, "Whether or not you are Shirou's friend from school I consider you an enemy. Leave or I will be forced to end you." Rider and Shinji hiding in the bushes began to worry about their plan going awry. Sakura looked like she were about to cry.  
"That's enough, Saber. She's means no harm." Shirou placed his hand on Saber's shoulders, and Saber lowered her sword. "Come on in Sakura. It's nice seeing you. Is there something you need." Seeing the sad look in Sakura's face, Shirou sighed, "Is Shinji giving you trouble again?"  
"Oh no. That's not it." Sakura smiled so wide to see Shirou. "I want to confess my feelings for you. I love you, Shirou." Shinji was about to burst out in unprovoked rage, but Rider slapped him down. Both Shirou and Saber were stunned by the revelation. "I'd feel more comfortable if we could talk about my feelings privately. Your servant makes me nervous.  
"That's cool," Shirou shuttered. "How about we go to my room and talk." Gentlemanly, Shirou lead Sakura to his room. As they left, Saber took a step outside as to look for spies. Rider and Shinji who had already sneaked inside from the back held their breaths as they knew that Saber armed with Excaliber could make very short work of them.  
Dissapointed not to find anyone, Saber shut the door behind her and sheathed her sword. Rider finally found her opportunity to attack. Before Saber could react Rider wrapped her chains around Saber. "Well. Well. Looks like you let your guard down too soon." Rider blew into Sabers ear. "Now I get to be the mascot of the Fate franchise." Rider forced Saber unto her knees. "Try screaming for help through my hairy pussy, you dumb slut." Rider shoved Sabers face into her crotch and moaned with pleasure.  
Shinji in the corner of the room, rubbed his crotch furiously in one hand and held a camera in the other capturing this rare moment. "I can't wait to see the look on Shirou's face as I make him watch this."

In the other room, Shirou spooned Sakura from behind making passionate love on Shirou's cot. Shirou stopped mid-thrust, "What was that sound?"  
Sakura caressed her fingers on Shirou's lips."Oh, it's probably Saber attempting to cook us a meal. I wouldn't worry."  
"I shouldn't let her do that. She doesn't know anything about cooking."  
"Please don't leave me alone. Let's finish what we started. Sakura thrust deeper onto Shirou's manhood. "Before you cum, please pull out. It's my duty as a member of the Matou family to produce an heir to inherit my magic circuits."  
"Let me guess. Shinji is going to be the father of all your children. Curse that asshole. He drives me mad." Shirou started thrusting more vigorously.  
"I promise you that once I pass on my circuits to the next Matou heir I will leave them and bear the rest of my Children with you. Just remember to not cum inside me," Panted Sakura.  
"It's a deal." Shirou kissed Sakura on the forehead sealing the deal.

Back to Saber, Rider pulled her hair back to look at Saber's dizzy face covered in her pink pubic hair. "Have you had enough?"  
Shinji tossed the camera over to Rider. "Now it's my turn to have some fun." Shinji unzipped his pants and pulled out his monster. "I'm gonna make you gag on my cock like a good whore."  
Saber finally came back to her senses. "Oh, you're going to make me gag on that average looking thing." Saber giggled. Shinji's enraged boner grew a centimeter thicker out of spite. Saber wondered how much bigger it could grow. He's like a berserker, she thought, he becomes much more stronger with anger.  
"Let me help you, Saber" Rider holding the camera in one hand, and Saber's delicate hair in the other. She shoved Saber's face onto Shinji's growing cock. "Make sure you get to the balls."  
Things were heating up as Shirou fucked Sakura and Shinji facefucked Saber. Almost simultaneously both Shirou and Shinji pulled their meatswords out and ejaculated their love juice all over their partners. Sakura's delicate ass cheek glistened with Shirou's seed while Sabers face was drenched with Shinji's nasty filth.  
"Thank you, Shirou" Smiled Sakura.  
"I curse the Matous for their insolence," Saber collapsed from exhaustion.

Part 3

"Next stop, the Tokisa residence." Shinji marched on behind Rider and Sakura. He then noticed that Sakura was walking a little bit differently.  
"Master, Madame Tokisa has a Archer class servant guarding her. Let me take care of him. I have the perfect weapon." Rider pressed her tits together suggestively.  
Shinji gave a thumbs up. "Good thinking, Rider. No one can resist those scrumptious tits."  
As the trio arrived outside the old Tokisa manor. They scouted out the place and noticed Archer on patrol. Rider went straight in.  
Startled, at the sight of Rider, Archer quickly pulled out his bow. "What's the matter big boy? Don't you want to play?" Rider plopped her breasts out on display. Archer shrugged and started fondling her funbags.  
As Rider moaned from the foreplay, Rin emerged from the basement. "What the duece?" Rin dropped her magical supplies in shock.  
Both Sakura and Shinji grabbed her. Sakura secured her arms and Shinji covered her mouth. Shinji laughed maniacally. "Oh how long I have waited for this day. I remember when I confessed my feelings for you and you turned me down. I resented you ever since then. Then, you had to go and join this Holy Grail War with your mysterious Archer servant. You think you're better than me, don't you." Sakura pushed Rin onto the floor as Shinji lifted her skirt and pulled on her panties. "Oh, would you look at that. Your anus (dramatic pause) is DEFENSELESS!"  
Shinji started with his tipped as Rin cried to Archer for help. "Archer, a little help?"  
"Looks like I got my hands full." At this point Archer was already titfucking Rider. "It's just Shinji. You should be able to handle him on your own."  
"You fucking traitor. You'll be sorry." Rin teared up looked up to Sakura. "Why are you doing this? Shinji's not your real brother. He doesn't care about you. Not like me. I'm your sister. Don't you remember?" Rin's asshole started to gape as Shinji plunged deeper.  
"Who are you again?" An eerie mist appeared around Sakura as her eyes began to glow red. "You talk too much. How about I put that mouth of yours to use." Sakura buried her former sister's mouth onto her pussy.  
I can't believe I am licking my sister's pussy as that creep Shinji is fucking my ass, Rin thought to herself. Rin noticed a familiarity to the taste of Sakura's pussy. Hope welled up inside. "This taste, it taste like Shirou." Rin began licking Sakura's pussy even more willingly.  
Shinji heard what Rin had whispered to herself and grew furious. His dick grew 2 centimeters and he began thrusting at full force. Rin didn't even mind at this point, addicted to Shirou's taste inside for sister's pussy. Almost like clockwork, both Archer and Shinji came at the same time as Rider, Sakura, and Rin let out a harmonious orgasm.

Part 4

Shinji fumed. Altough he had won the battles, the war wasn't over. "This isn't enough. We need more!"  
"Well, we took care of Shirou and Rin," Stuttered Rider. "Who else could we go after? You don't mean..."  
A spark appeared in Shinji's eyes. "Oh yes, that Illya slut and that Caster bitch. Perfect."  
"But brother!" Exclaimed Sakura. "They are too powerful. Caster has Assassin and Illya has the dreaded Berserker."  
"We stick to the plan." Determined Shinji gave a villainous speech. "Oh Caster, I had this awesome plan to turn our school into a mana factory, but you got in my way. How dare you claim my school as your territory. It's a school for petesake. It belongs to the students. Therefore it's all mine. As for Illya, I am still not done with torturing Shirou. Little does he know that the humonculus girl is actually his long lost sister. She was Emiya's daughter before he became his son. So technically yes they are siblings. I'll reveal this at a time after I had my way with her."  
"Both enemies are strong and well guarded," Rider warned. "But I suggest we go after Caster first, as we can use her magic to bypass Illya's security. The only problem is Assassin who safeguards the temple entrance."  
"Oh, don't worry about Assassin. I have an ingenious plan. Sister, how do you feel about cosplay?"

Standing guard on temple steps, Assassin whistled a song from his childhood. He suddenly noticed a young purple haired girl in cute uniform. Sensing no danger he greeted her with a wave.  
"Would you like to buy some cookies, brave warrior?" Sakura chirped. "It's for a good cause."  
"Young lady, I'm all about good causes. I'll have a macadamia."  
As Assassin reached into the basket of goodies, Shinji gave the signal. Rider materialized behind Assassin and pushed him as Sakura tripped him. He landed on the street. With his power draining away the farther he got away from the temple, an oncoming bus sealed his fate. The trio heard a blood curdling wilhelm scream drifting off in the distance.  
"Well that went better than expected." Shinji shrugged as they waltzed up the temple steps.

Souichirou asleep in bed, was woken by a gentle hand rubbing his manly chest. "Caster, we promised no sex in the morning. It's not romantic." The hand thrust in his chest with sharp nails drawing blood. Souichirou awoke to realize it wasn't Caster giving him his wake up call.  
"I knew it," chimed Rider. "You and that magic whore are fucking." Rider licked her bloody fingers. "How about it? Want to see if I fuck better than her."  
"I would never betray, lady caster. She is the love of my life!"  
"A servant and a master being in love? How ridiculous? You do realize that once the war is over, she will return to the realm of heroes, and you'll never see her again. Do you think she will remain loyal to you once she returns to her world?" Rider stripped naked while torturing Souichirou. She climbed on top of him. "This will be our little secret."

In the kitchen area of the temple compound, Shinji and Sakura had already secured Caster and making use of her. Sakura forced Caster to ride Shinji as she played with her ass.  
"I just wanted to make breakfast for Souichi-kun, and then these devious high school students beat me up and started fucking me," moaned Caster. "I'm cumming so hard I can't even defend myself with my magic. Where is dear Souichi-kun? I need him to save me!"  
Seeing the purity of Caster and Souichirou's love sparked something deep inside Sakura. It made her think of Shirou. A cloud of darkness formed around her. The more she thought about her love for Shirou, the darker this magic grew.  
The darkness materialize around Sakura's arm, which made Caster worried. "Is that a cursed hand? What are you going to do with that?" Receiving her answer, Sakura plunged her arm into her anus. Caster's elf-like ears twitch in pleasure.  
Shinji seeing these dark powers for the first time was shocked. "Wow, if I didn't know this curse while I was making my little sis my plaything I could have died." Shinji breathed a sigh of relief, reminding himself to never underestimate his sister's powers. He continued to thrust away at Caster's pussy.  
"Oh my god. This little high-schooler's dick and this cursed arm are tearing me apart," screamed Caster in agonizing pain. "My dear Souichirou, please save me from these fiends. SOUICHIROU!" Caster screamed out her lover's name as she gave her loudest orgasm. Sakura came back to her senses as she looked up to Shinji's confident grin. "Now, now, Caster. We're not done with you yet. First, the school is off limits and is now my territory. Second, we need you use your magic to sneak us inside the Einzbern mansion."

Part 5

Illya von Einzbern overlooked on the 2nd floor balcony her Berserker about to engage a Rider class servant and her Master in battle. "Ah, you fools. I have no idea how you got past my security, but it's no matter. You are no match for my servant. Kill them, Ber-serk-er!" Berserker lifted his massive club and swung. Rider stood still confidently as Berserker came to a screeching halt. "Berserker, how dare you disobey me. I ordered you..." At that moment Illya realized why Berserker stopped when a sharp piece of metal was placed under her neck.  
Shinji gloated, "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. If you die, then Berserker goes poof. We might need to kill him 12 times, but you only get to die once."  
"If you're not going to kill me, then what do you have planned?" Illya then watched as both Rider and Sakura synchronized stipped in front of Berserker. "What is this? Some sort of ritual? Where are my caretakers? Why aren't they coming to my rescue?"  
Shinji pulled Illya towards the door behind her. "We're not idiots. We made sure that they got taken care of first." Shinji kicked the door open, and turned Illya head towards the room. "We turned them into toilets. Illya looked in horror as she witnessed both of her white clothed caretakers tied up, unconscious, and covered in cum and piss. "Serves them right for wearing those white suits."  
Rider began playing with her puss as she exclaimed, "It felt so good to relieve myself. I was holding that piss in for so long, but now that I drained my kidneys I'm ready for Berserker's massive cock." Instinctively, Berserker laid his back on the floor, as Rider positioned herself for the insertion.  
"A master should feel the same pleasures, as his servant. Wouldn't you agree." Shinji laid Illya down on a pedestal so that she could face the carnal performance between Berserker and Rider. Shinji thrust his cock into Illya little puss the same time as Rider sat down on Berserker's cock.  
"Berserker's not a monster," Illya cried. "He's a gentle misunderstood soul that only I understand. He's the only one who understands me."  
"Are you sure about that?" Thrusted Shinji. "If I were to go down a dark alley and run into that monster, I could have died." Shinji got a devious idea. It might be too unrealistic, but the threat of it might be enough to push Illya's mind over the edge. "If you don't shut up, I'll make you switch places with Rider. Let's see what breaks first your petite body or your mind."  
Sakura moistened up watching Shinji pound Illya and Rider ride Berserker. She jumped on Berserkers face. Instictively, Berserkers tongue went to work. "Beresker's cock sized tongue is licking my ass and is it fucks my pussy." Sakura's moans of pleasure reached Shinji's ears. His penis grew 3 centimeters bigger at the thought of Sakura receiving punishment for cheating on him with Shirou, while got to fuck Shirou's sister.  
Rider almost at her limit exclaimed. "They don't call me Rider for nothing. I want to shove Berserker's massive cock up my ass, but even with years of yoga and gallons of lube that still wouldn't be enough. Guess I'll settle for having my pussy torn up instead."  
Back to Shinji and Illya, Shinji was almost on the verge of cumming, but something felt off. "Your humonculus pussy is almost as good as Rin's ass, but it's not quite enough. I notice your delicious feet, I wonder how sensitve you are down there." Shinji stuck a few toes in his mouth, and Illya barely could keep from orgasming. "I knew it. You have a clitoris between your toes. Don't you" That settles it!" Shinji pulled his cock out and placed it between Illya's feet. At that moment, Shinji achieved heaven, "I take it all back your feet are so gentle and soft it's like Rin's ass and your puss combined. I'm going to cum!" Shinji's dick turned into a rifle as it sniped a load unto Illya's face. All five combatants collapse into a pool of pleasure. As team Matou slowly got up and walked away victorious.

Part 6

Earlier as the Matou's were making their campaign against Caster and Illya's group, Lancer and Gilgamesh were separately scouting the Emiya and Tokisa residences.  
"Archer, you bastard! How could you let this happen to poor little Rin." Lancer let out his war cry as he and Archer were standing over Rin's cum covered gaping ass. Rin still mentally broken from the encounter earlier. "I should kill you where you stand for betraying your master.  
"If you did that, you would have to make two graves," replied Archer.  
"Wait, that doesn't make any sense. If we were to fight, obviously one of us would win, so we would only need one grave. If we both died then there wouldn't be anyone to dig a grave at all."  
"Look, we could argue semantics, or we could get to the bottom of this. You one you are looking for is Shinji, Sakura, and their servant Rider. They ambushed us and I was unable to do anything." Archer finally got around to helping Rin get her clothes back on and placed her on a recliner to recover. " I'll watch over Rin here, as you go hunt them down."  
"Oh no, Rin's lost sister Sakura is involved in this, I've got to save her!" Lancer rushed off, and Archer laughed to himself at Lancer's gullibility.

Shirou answered the door to see non-other than Gilgamesh holding the board game Risk. "I came over to check-up on Saber. Thought we could play a casual game of world domination together."  
"Well, sorry to disappoint but Saber isn't here. She must have went grocery shopping. I'll let her know you stopped by." Shirou attempted to slam the door on Gil's face.  
Gilgamesh slid his foot between the door and pushed Shirou off to the side smugly. "Nonsense, I can sense she is still here. Her kingly aura is attracting me to her." Gil scoured the room. He pointed at the closet. There, it seems she's playing hide and seek, and she's in that room."  
Shirou reached for the closet door, hoping to prove Gilgamesh wrong, so that he may leave. "What would Saber be doing in our closet." One look inside and dread appeared on Shirou's face. He screamed bloody murder at the sight. Saber tied up, unconscious, and white pasty liquid dripping from her mouth.  
Gilgamesh held out his fingers in the shape of a rectangle as to make a mental portrait. "Well, that's one mystery down. But where's the culprit? You didn't have any guests over today, did you?"  
Tears of betrayal welled up in Shirou's eyes as he now understood what had happened. "Sakura came over and ..." He couldn't bring himself to finish.  
"The Matou girl? I understand. They must be making a power play. Such a bold move." Gilgamesh almost wanted to congratulate the perpetrators out loud, but knew it was unwise to say his thoughts in the presence of the shocked Shirou. "Don't worry, Shirou. Leave them to me."

In the present time, Rider carried Sakura and Shinji in both arms, as she dragged herself out of the Einzbern mansion. Shinji snored loudly after wearing himself out from the best sex of his entire life. Sakura still awake, but unable to move on her own smiled at her sleeping brother.  
"You know, despite his pent-up teenage aggression, once he puts all his energy into an objective, he really does show a lot of ambition." Sakura rubbed her hand through Shinji's shaggy hair.  
"I know. He may not have any natural talents. But who knew he had all this charisma and creativity?" giggled Rider. "He can't use magic, and probably the only reason he is even the captain of the archery team is because Grandpa Matou used his connections to get him there. However, he does have a knack for leadership. He probably won't ever run his own company or anything, but I think our Shinji probably has a future in middle-management." The two girls laughed simultaneously.  
At that moment, two figures, one wearing blue armor with a spear and the other with a gold mane of hair appeared before them. Rider instinctively knew who they were and what they wanted. Lancer grabbed Sakura away from her as Gilgamesh grabbed Shinji and both of them proceeded to knock her out with a kick to the face.

She came too moments later. It looks like they were in the cellar of the old church. Rider realized she had been tied to a chair and sitting next to her was Shinji pissing himself in fear, and on the other side of him was Sakura playing the victim. Before the trio was non other than Lancer and Gilgamesh, but a third mysterious figure hiding in the shadows emerged. It was non-other than Priest Kotomine.  
"You three dare make a mockery of this Holy War!" Chastised the reverend. "We masters are given servants to fight for honor and glory. They are not meant to be used for tools of debauchery.  
Lancer shoved his spear an inch away from Shinji's chest. "Curse you for what you did to poor Rin! I should get gut you like a pig!" Shinji let out a girlish scream.  
"Down dog!" chastised Gilgamesh. "That's no way to treat our honored guests." Gilgamesh turned towards the trio with a devilish grin. "If anything we should be thanking them, for you see, the grail is as good as ours now. They did all the heavy lifting by taking out the competition. Such bravery should be applauded."  
Thinking quickly, Rider said the first thing that came to her mind. "While yes we did take out your enemies so that we could share the grail. We attended to make an alliance with the last remaining faction. We just weren't sure who your leader was." She linked suggestively at Kotomine. Seeing Rider attempt to charm him made him blush.  
Sakura understood where Rider was taking this and decided to roll with it. "I'm not even supposed to be involved in the war. My brother and his servant wrapped me up in this because they needed my magic. I'm just merely a pawn. If you have a heart, please let me go." Lancer felt guilt for scaring the crocodiled teared Sakura.  
Both Sakura and Rider kicked Shinji in the shins, hoping he would catch on. Shinji started stuttering, "Looks like we got a sausage-fest going on here. I mean we got only 2 girls and 4 guys ". I'll just let nature run it's course and sit this one out." Rider bit her lip in frustration with Shinji's cowardice. Sakura began panicking.  
The golden hero placed his immaculate hand on Shinji's shoulder. "Shinji my boy, you're the man of the hour. I saw what you did to Saber and heard about what you did to Rin. Heck, I can only guess at how you handled Caster and the Einzberns. The point is you earned my respect. If you hadn't have earned my respect, I would have sacrificed you to summon the grail. You could have died." Gilgamesh flicked Shinji on the nose.  
"That's my line," squirmed Shinji.  
"How about it Kotomine? As payment for helping you earn the grail. How about you give me a reward." Rider spread her legs. "It looks like you haven't felt the touch of a woman in such a long time. I can't imagine how hard it is for a divorced man of faith such as yourself." Kotomine smiled gleefully as he untied Rider. Rider kissed him passionately while thinking to herself about her ride on Berserker. I don't think my pussy is any good anymore. I might just have to settle for giving this Priest head and a titjob. Wait, he might be into my stretched out pussy. It's worth a shot.  
"Please save me, Lancer. I'm just just a mere damsel in distress in need of rescue. Your spear is the only thing that can help me, and I'm not talking about the one in your hand." Lancer rushed idiotically towards Sakura, and used his spear to cut the ropes. "Thank you. You may now have your reward for saving this princess. Just don't get me pregnant."  
"Well, it looks like it's just you and me, Shinji-boy. You've just got to teach me your technique." Shinji stared blankly as he wondered what Gilgamesh had in store for him. "I forget that you're just a straight male peasant, and not a member of the bisexual master race. Let me slip into something a little more comfortable. Kotomine! Command Seal!" Kotomine raised his arm above his head as Rider licked his tip between her tits. A red tattoo glowed and then disappeared, whose magic began to transform Gilgamesh. "How do you like me now, big boi?"  
In place of a manly chest and an erect cock was now a bouncy pair of tits and a dripping wet vagina. Shinji went mad at the sight of female Gilgamesh. "This is too weird for me, bro."  
"Ah, what's the matter. You had no trouble giving Saber your man juices. She used to be a king. She even fathered a son who also was a girl. What's so weird about me being a woman now?" Gilgamesh climbed on top of Shinji. "Show me how you fuck a king!" FemGil rode Shinji like a steed, bouncing up and down regally. She then whispered in Shinji's ear. "Ravage me like you did the others, you animal. Fuck me like Enkidu would!" FemGil laid herself down on the floor. Shinji, in a confused rage, grew twice in size, a whole extra five centimeters! Both Shinji and FemGil came. FemGil summoned a gate of Babylon, pulling out a mysterious elixer. "Here, take this."  
Shinji drank the elixir, he instantly realized it was some form of ancient drug like opium but stronger. Shinji in a daze laid on the ground in ecstasy. He didn't realize that FemGil still had the gate open and was pulling out an extra surprise.  
"Now this device is how I reward my most loyal and commendable of servants." FemGil fashioned her ancient Babylonian strap-on to her waist. "Consider this an the highest of honors." FemGil pointed the tip at Shinji's boy puss aka his anus.  
Being pounded by the strap-on made the drugs in his system more potent. Shinji couldn't believe he was being humiliated so, and that he just too high to care. The loud moans from Shinji caused Rider and Sakura to stop fucking and look over at him in disgust. Little did they no know that for them were was one last hurdle to overcome.

Part 7

The Kotomine/Matou alliance emerged from the church cellar with a congratulatory mood, only for it to be interrupted by the cold stares of an angry mob waiting among the pews.  
"You idiots, this is a Holy Grail War. You win by killing your rivals, not by fucking them." Rin lead the first outcry, with her servant Archer behind her with his bow drawn.  
"How could use me like that Sakura?" Cried Shirou. "After I trusted you with my love, you side with that creep Shinji." Shirou's angry words caused Sakura's curse to flare up.  
Saber held Shirou in her bosom, and revealed that her Excaliber had a new form. "I swear by my Master's honor I will avenge my defeat. I had Shirou use one of his command seals to give my weapon a more appropriate form for our final battle." She held in her hand a silver divine dildo.  
Caster chimed in next, "Don't think you're the only one whose weapon has been upgraded. My Rule Breaker will control the minds of any who fall prey to it." Souichirou emerged and pull out a mysterious box. Caster opened it to reveal a purple butt plug.  
"Fuck them, Ber-serk-er...!" Illya's Berserker comrade let out a war cry.  
"Guys, guys, calm down. Hear me out. Perhaps we don't need to kill each other," Rider stood on top of the podium to be the voice of reason. "We all want the Holy Grail, don't we? What if we summon it by gathering our mana collectively by sharing it and amplifying it through certain activity. Perhaps a massive orgy?"  
"That's so crazy, it might just work." Rin pondered aloud. Well, first things first, Shinji must be made an example of since he started this whole mess."  
On cue, both Saber and Caster went to work on Shinji's stilled drugged body. Saber jammed Exicaliber down his throat as Caster plopped Shinji's ass. Shinji cried out in remorse between thrusts. "I've learned my lesson. *gulp* I'll be a good boy. *gulp* I respect wamen! *gulp* I respect WAMEN! *gulp*"  
FemGil used her majestic presense to save Shinji from his torture. "You two wouldn't hurt my new BFF forever, Shinji, now would you? Besides Saber, don't we have unfinished business." FemGil licked Excaliber as he went down on Saber.  
Sakura warded off Caster by summoning her cursed arm once again. "Remember this! I need big brother s seed now." She pushed Caster away and began riding on her brother's dick.  
With having the mind controlling butt plug removed and FemGil's drugs wore off, Shinji realized the dire situation. "Shirou, I know we might be enemies, but I think I need your help for once. Somethings not right with Sakura. She's been cursed."  
"Why should I help you scumbag," pouted Shirou.  
Just then, Sakura's eyes turned red as she started chanting. "I want brother's blue haired baby, I want Shirou's red haired baby, I want Archer's white haired baby, I want Lancer's dog faced baby. etc."  
"If the curse takes over, Sakura could very well kill every one of us here. I think the only way to stop her is to impregnate her." Shinji lifted Sakura moist pussy from off of his dick. "Chances are if I get her pregnant then our child might inherit my genes and become a dud like me. So would you do the honors?"  
Inspired by Shinji s selflessness, Shirou clenched his fist in hope. "No, I made a promise to Sakura. She will bear an heir for the Matous, and your child will except its mothers magic circuits so that Sakura can be free from her burden. I believe your offspring will be a great magic user just like your ancestors and the Matous will once again reign supreme. You should have the honor."  
"I don't care who fucks me, I just want a baby," roared the possessed Sakura. Both Shinji and Shirou gave each other a no homo nod as they took turns cumming inside of Sakura.  
Heightened by the sexual frenzy, Rin bent over and exposed her asshole for all to see. "How about it, dog boy? Wanna fuck my ass?" Rin charmed Lancer over. He plunged deep inside of her. "Yes! Yes! Release your GAE BOLG dick inside my ass. I'm just anal whore. Everyone gets a turn with my DEFENSELESS ANUS. Except for Archer for being a traitorous dickhead."  
"No skin off my back," replied Archer who once again began titfucking Rider.  
"Oh, you want seconds?" Rider looked up to Archer. "Could you help me with something later on. I need you to inspect my pussy. I just got done riding Berserker and I want to know if it's still tight."  
"Wow, you rode Berserker? That's quite the feat. Wish I would have been there to see it." Both Archer and Rider laughed nonchalantly.  
"I heard you were an expert Rider class servant. Was my Berserker too much trouble for you?" Illya said while perched on Berserker's cock. The whole roomed awed at the sight of such a small girl taking such a monstrous cock so easily. "Oh, Shirou brother, once you're done with that possessed slut, would you mind giving your little sis a foot massage?"  
"Coming," Shirou waved to Illya, and skipped over to her with his dick prepared for her feet. Shinji realized that Shirou already knew about the existence of his long lost sister.  
"Souichi-kun, Shinji's not the only one in need of punishment. I used my magic earlier to solve the mystery of why you weren't able to protect me earlier. That big tiddied whore Rider seduced you." Souichirou tried to explain, but Caster wasn't having it. Instead she revealed that that her Rule Breaker was already controlling the naked Kotomine. "You'll just have to watch me fuck this priest as I jerk everyone off. Oh, you don't have permission to fuck anyone but me in this orgy, and that's after I'm done with Kotomine. Only then will I forgive you."  
"Lady Caster is willing to forgive me for my sins. I'm so thankful." Saber and FemGil at this point were in the 69 position with Saber on top. FemGil began giggling. "Looks like we are both equally matched when it comes to eating puss. If only there some other skill we could test out."  
Deep magic swirled within Saber as she cried out, "Merlin! I call upon thee. Give me my dick!" Saber's vagina transformed into a kingly looking cock as she plunged it deep down FemGil's throat.  
"Such insolence! Such a turn on. You're full of surprises, Saber." FemGil clapped at the mind controlled Kotomine. "I'm done with this body change me back." Kotomine tried using a command seal, but Caster's Rule Breaker butt plug interfered, and only tiny bit of magic emerged to transform FemGil. "What the only part of me that changed was my genitals? A woman's body with a man's penis. How unsightly for a king."  
"It's just my size," smiled Saber as she gulped it down.  
The orgy turned into a sexual carousel with the individuals with male genitals taking turns fucking Saber's throat, Rider's tits, Rin's ass, Illya's feet, Sakura s pussy, and then receiving a hand job and the powers of the mind control Rule Breaker, so that they could start all over again. Eventually, the orgy died down over time. As various member cuddled together. Shirou held Sakura who lied next to Shinji who was being held by Rider. They were lying next to Archer who both he and Lancer were holding Rin. On the other side of them were Caster being held by Souichirou who were laying next to Saber and Gilgamesh whose genders and genitals have gone back to normal holding each other followed by Illya being held held by Kotomine as Berserker watched over them.  
Caster broke the romantic silence, "I can't help but feel we re missing someone. There should be 7 masters and 7 servants, but I can't think of who it is."  
Just then a mysterious figure emerged from the entryway. Caster thought it must be Assassin, but he can't leave the temple, so who was it really? It was non other than Taiga, the coach of the Archery team dressed in a slutty orange and black cat suit. "Looks like some of my students, one of my fellow teachers, the local priest, and others I don't know decided to have an orgy inside this church without me." Taiga posed as if ready to pounce.  
Everyone yelled, "Taiga, no!"  
"Taiga, YES!" meowed the dumb teacher as she restarted the fray. Various cum and body juices exploded at once, resulting in a mass release of mana.

Elsewhere, on the grill of the bus that hit Assassin, his soul still lingered. "Looks like my soul has been bound to this bus instead of the temple. If only there was some way to relieve my suffering."  
With the surge of mana erupting from the orgy the grail finally materialized in front of Assassin's soul. The grail spoke to Assassin. "What do you desire most brave warrior."  
"Grant me my deepest desire!" Cried Assassin in torment. The Grail shook with power and transformed into a box of white chocolate chip macadamia cookies. Assassin weeped with joy at the beautiful sight.


End file.
